


Irene Adler and Molly Hooper

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Love, Sherlock - Freeform, imagine, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Just a quick fluffy imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised how cute this pairing is! I wrote a dumb little drabble too but still unsure on whether or not to post it. Anyway, enjoy the cute imagine!

Can you imagine Irene Adler and Molly Hooper dating? 

Can you imagine them baking cookies at 2am and shutting down bullshit in a pub on a Wednesday night?

Irene bringing excitement, strength and confidence to Molly?

Molly bringing softness, support and comfort to Irene?

Just being the nicest and most badass couple that everyone knows?


End file.
